


Popstar Gideon

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Reveal Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots inspired by my fic 'Save the Last Dance' including various different reveals of how Rip knows famous popstar Gideon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save the Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061384) by [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies). 



The parents gathered, waiting to see a reaction from the Hunters (well, Hunter and Coburn now). Dig and Oliver exchanged looks while Sam sat anxiously and Lyla looked like she just wanted to leave.

“Look, we just thought you should know,” Oliver repeated hesitantly.

“Jonas said he was bringing Gideon as his date to the Spring Formal?” Miranda clarified. Oliver nodded.

Jonah let out a low whistle. “That’s a tall tale.”

Dig ignored Miranda’s boyfriend and continued. “Look, kid is going through a tough time. I know he likes Sara, and she’s off with some no good-“

“Calm down,” Lyla interrupted as Dig huffed.

“And then Ruby told me about how Gen shot him down too. I know he feels like he has to prove something-“

“So he said he’d bring Gideon?” Miranda screeched, cutting Sam off.

“Yup. Famous Gideon Rider. Two time Grammy award winning Gideon Rider. Every teenage boy’s fantasy, Gideon Rider. We thought you should know,” Lyla said.

Miranda turned to glare at Rip. “We have to say no.”

“Can’t,” Rip said drily, sipping his tea. “Apparently, Jonas went behind my back and already asked.”

“What, well she can’t say yes! Gideon knows better than that!”

The adults looked at the divorced couple. Oliver started to speak up, “I don’t think you underst-“

“According to Gideon this is, and I quote, ‘going to be the best day of her life!’ I can’t do anything about it. She’s getting a dress made.” Rip shrugged it off.

“Didn’t the woman win a Grammy last year?” Dig asked. “No offense, but how does a pity date with your son beat that?”

Both Rip and Miranda glared at him for that. “She said the same thing when Jonas wanted to marry her. Think she still has the crayon marriage certificate framed somewhere,” Rip mused while Miranda shook her head. “All in all, could be worse. Gideon gets to experience a school dance and Jonas gets chaperoned.”

“Is anyone else lost?” Jonah asked aloud.

“Gideon’s Jonas’ godmother, dear. Do keep up,” Miranda dismissed.

“A famous pop star is Jonas’ godmother?” Oliver asked in confusion.

“Best friend,” Rip said easily.

“Have you tried saying no to her?” Miranda asked again, ignoring the mutterings of disbelief among their friends.

“You try saying no to Gideon, tell me how that goes! She’ll be devestated. And I already said no to the cat,” Rip reminded her.

“Oh, Gideon Rider was going to get a cat?” Sam asked, excited for the new gossip for her daughter.

“No, Gideon Rider wanted us to get a cat so she could come and visit and love it whenever with no real responsibility,” Rip corrected. “It’s how we ended up with Jonas too.”

“And because you loved each other,” Oliver said slowly.

“Minor details,” Miranda waved off. She turned to Rip. “Nothing we can do?”

“Best day of her life,” Rip repeated.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you just asked her to marry you already,” Miranda said. “This is your fault, Rip Hunter.”

Rip simply shrugged and drank his tea. “I’ll remember that for next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

John ran into Sam the second he and Sara walked into Miranda’s home, well when they tried to walk into the living room. Sam and her daughter were frozen, mouths agape, staring at the couch. Or rather who was on the couch.

“You see her too, right?” Sam whispered. John nodded as the two teenage girls stood in awe beside them. William’s eyes looked like they were about to fall out.

“How was play rehearsals?” Rip asked coming down the stairs. He ruffled his son’s hair. “Sorry I couldn’t pick you up, had to get Gigi.”

“It’s cool,” Jonas said, heading to the living room couch.

“Are you all staying?” Rip asked slowly, unsure why everyone was standing around when normally they’d go for the video games or scavenge the kitchen for snacks. Thank goodness he didn’t live here anymore. Not that it stopped Miranda from sending him out on grocery runs.

“Rip, why is famous Gideon Rider sitting on your couch?” Sam demanded.

“She was banned from the kitchen.”

“Unfairly!” Gideon argued, looking up for the first time. “It’s not my fault!”

Jonas patted Gideon’s arm. “It’s okay, Gigi.” Gideon turned and gave the boy a hug, grumbling about how he was bigger than her now.

“You broke the blender.”

“The blender started it, had it coming!”

“And this is why you’re banned.”

“Gigi?” John asked.

“Jonas couldn’t say Gideon when he was little,” Gideon explained. “Oh, I’m Gideon by the way! I’m Jonas’ godmother.”

“We know who you are,” Ruby gushed while Sara squealed next to her. “You won two Grammys.”

“Oh yes, that too.” Gideon blinked, it didn’t seem as important.

“And when were you going to tell us you knew famous Gideon Rider?” Sam punched Rip’s arm.

“Ow! You never asked.”

“You didn’t tell them about me?” Gideon pouted, eyes big, on the verge of tears.

“Jonas, hug your godmother,” Rip instructed.

“I love you, Gigi.” Jonas hugged her tightly and Gideon cooed, her anger and sadness fading away instantly.

“Works every time,” Rip mused, completely unaware of the guests’ gobsmacked looks.


	3. Chapter 3

John Diggle was a man of few words. If there was something glaring to be said, he would say it. But if there wasn’t, he didn’t see the point. He knew it was one of the things his wife loved most about him. As he wandered into the kitchen, he contemplated telling Lyla on the phone call he’d just had.

“Spill it,” she said, not even looking up from her coffee.

“How did you-”

“Your poker face is terrible Johnny, what is it?”

John sighed. “Don’t tell Sara, last thing I need is for a screaming teenage girl on my case. But I just got off the phone with a good security gig. For the Gideon Rider.”

Lyla’s eyes widened. “Seriously? Two time Grammy award winning British pop singing sensation, Gideon Rider?”

“Don’t get carried away-”

“How did you score that?”

Dig shrugged. “Lady-Nyssa, I think, the usual security- called and said I’d been vetted. I’m supposed to pick Ms. Rider up in an hour.”

“Sara is going to die of jealousy.”

“I know.” He chuckled and grabbed his coat. “But I have to go. Maybe if I’m lucky she’ll be nice enough to get me an autograph for Sara.”

Lyla snorted. “Since when are famous people actually nice?”

* * *

 

“You must be Mr. Diggle!”

Gideon Rider walked towards him off the private plane, complete with sunglasses and jeans rather than her signature pants. “Ms. Rider. May I get your bags?”

“Oh, thank you! You see, boys, that’s called being a gentleman!” Gideon yelled at the remaining band members behind her. “You are my new favourite John.”

“Thank you, ma’am. The car, shall we?” John got her bags while Wally and Jax snickered and Constantine rolled his eyes, muttering how she’d change her mind in a few seconds. He didn’t pay them any mind, they had their own cars to go to. Only Gideon was his priority, Nyssa had been very clear about that.

“So, the hotel?” Dig asked as he got into the driver’s seat. Without warning, Gideon got into the passenger side. Normally they sat in the back.

“No, no. I’m staying with a friend. I’ll put in the address, shall I?” Again, without warning, she started the GPS on her phone so Dig had no choice but to blindly follow the AI. “So, John, do you prefer John, Mr. Diggle, what’s right?”

“Most people call me Dig.”

“Oh, wonderful!”

He smiled. So far, she seemed nicer than the usual rich brats he had to take care of. Dig cleared his throat. “You know, my daughter is a big fan of yours.”

“Is she now? What’s her name?”

“Sara.”

Her eyes brightened. “Beautiful name! Much better than Gideon, if I knew my parents I would be having words with them, let me tell you. Though, still better than my middle name. It is not to be spoken.” She shuddered at the thought.

Dig laughed and the conversation continued to flow easily as they made their way to the suburbs. His suburbs. “Ms. Rider-”

“Gideon,” she corrected.

“Why was I chosen as your security?”

“I only take people that I’ve done thorough background checks on. And you were recommended by one of the only people I actually trust in my life. Oh, pull up here!” She squealed excitedly.

Dig parked at the curb with barely enough time to see Gideon fling herself out the door and into none other than Rip Hunter’s arms. The man laughed and pulled her into a spinning hug before setting her on the ground and smoothing back her hair.

“Safe trip?” Rip asked.

“Wonderful. And John was the best! I don’t know why you won’t let me drive myself though.”

“You know why, speed demon.” He rolled his eyes and kissed her temple before looking at Dig, standing next to the car. “Thanks, for getting her.”

“You recommended me to her? You know her?” Dig asked, shocked.

Rip shrugged while Gideon cut in, “Actually Jonas recommended you. Said you were nice to him whenever he came over.”

“And I agreed because you’re one of the few men I can trust around her and won’t throw themselves at her,” Rip added. “So, thanks.”

“Any time.”

“Tomorrow at 11, actually. We’re still doing brunch, aren’t we?” Gideon asked, grabbing her suitcase from the trunk. Dig continued to stand, gobbsmacked. That was supposed to be his job. “You promised. Miranda did too! I want to meet your friends, you never let me meet them!”

“Yes, yes, all right,” Rip placated her. He turned back to John and shook his hand. “Thanks again. We really appreciate it, don’t we Gid-Gideon?” She was already gone and Rip sighed heavily. “Right, I should go make sure she hasn’t murdered my blender already. I’ll see you at brunch and her rehearsal starts Sunday at 8, so you can be here at maybe 7, but I warn you she’s grumpy in the morning. Thanks again!”

It wasn’t until a solid fifteen minutes later when Dig was in his car again that he realized he forgot to ask for an autograph for Sara. But maybe she could ask for one herself tomorrow at the friends and family brunch. If she managed to stop screaming in time.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what have we all learned today?” Jonas asked, crossing his arms and facing the three adults.

“That police are idiots?” his godmother asked.

“Never call your mother for anything?” Rip said dryly. Miranda was too busy still laughing to respond to her son. Rip shot his ex-wife a glare. Jonas sighed, why did he have to be the grown up?

“No. Try again.”

Gideon moaned. “This is so humiliating!”

“No more than when I have to watch music videos of you dressed in leather like a dominatrix or singing about wanting a threesome with my parents,” Jonas said. It was a miracle he wasn’t in therapy yet.

Gideon gaped at her godson. “Rip, ground him! Ground him now! You should not be watching those videos, young man! They are highly inappropriate and not meant for-“

“I’m sixteen, Gigi. You’re a famous pop star and my girlfriend is your biggest fan, kinda hard to avoid. Now, do you know what you did wrong?”

“Ever since you had a growth spurt you’ve done nothing but mouth off to me!”

“This is sort of your fault,” Rip reminded her.

“My fault? How is it-“

“You wanted to meet in the dark alleyway. You wore a blonde wig, platform heels, a trench coat, and oh yes, a leather corset under said trench coat. Of course the police were going to think that I, well-“ he spluttered out under the intensity of her glare and his own embarrassment of the ordeal.

“Soliciting a prostitute!” Miranda positively cackled at them both.

“Again, never asking you for help ever again!” Rip said.

“Not my fault!” Gideon insisted, crossing her arms and pouting. “I was tricked! You know I lost the stupid bet to Jax again to wear this stupid outfit! And it was cold, I stole John’s trench coat. And the wig was so no one would identify me, that’s why I had you pick me up in the alley. And just because they were platform heels doesn’t make them hooker heels! I’m just vertically challenged, Rip. You know I’m sensitive about it!”

Rip rubbed her back to comfort her. They had gotten lucky that there were no paparazzi there this time. Miranda was still having a good time laughing it up.

Jonas looked them all in the eyes one by one. To Gideon, he said, “Stop making stupid bets. This is how the leather pants got started, you know you never win! And no more dares either!” Then he turned to his mother. “No more starting fights in a precinct.” Then to his dad. “If all three of you ever get locked up at two in the morning again, please, just call Nyssa.” The adults had the decency to at least pretend to be chastised.

“Now, I am going to bed,” Jonas said flatly. “I refuse to be woken up before ten and I want pancakes for breakfast!” he yelled from up the stairs.

“He has gotten a little bossy, hasn’t he?” Rip said while Gideon nodded along.

Meanwhile, Miranda eyed them both mischievously. “So, about this threesome song…”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You stole a car!”

“I didn’t-”

“You stole a car! Is this the morals I have instilled upon you? That stealing is good?”

“You never-”

“I have failed you!”

Jonas watched as Gideon feinted dramatically onto the chair, back of her hand to her forehead. Even Rip watched with some amusement. “You do know as my godmother, that doesn’t actually make you my mother?” He didn’t understand how everyone thought famous Gideon Rider was cool, she had them all fooled.

“That’s what you think!” she snapped back.

“But-”

“Don’t argue with your mother,” Miranda spoke up, barely even looking up from her crossword puzzle.

“You’re my mother!”

Miranda shrugged. “Gideon pays for half your college tuition. Believe me, I’m willing to give you up for adoption.”

Jonas turned to his dad for some solidarity. Rip merely shook his head. “You stole my car and refused to take my punishment. Now, you have to deal with Gideon’s.”

“You should have taken your dad’s punishment. Gideon’s mean,” Jax said as he and Wally wandered into the house.

“My punishments are fair and fit the crime,” Gideon corrected them. “Now, did you finish raking the leaves?”

“Yes, Gideon,” Wally said tiredly. Like they hadn’t done enough hard labour.

“Can we go now-”

“No.” Gideon turned back to Miranda. “Do you need your gutters cleaned?”

“Oh yes, that would be lovely. Rip always refuses.”

“Well we are divorced now, so I don’t have to.” Rip smiled at her sweetly and Miranda stuck her tongue out at him.

“Go clean the gutters!” Gideon snapped again, throwing a pillow at the boys.

“Hey! This is child abuse!”

“You’re not children!”

“Yeah, we’re not. I’ve got a kid-you can’t make me do this, Gideon!” Jax said again.

“Watch me!” She glared at him. “Now, don’t worry, little Miss Teeny will stay with me. Won’t you my sweet? Oh, I love you too, yes I do, yes I do, my beauty, favourite little baby.” Gideon turned to the baby in her carrier and cooed at her. Jonas cleared his throat loudly. Gideon was his first! She looked up once. “Oh, right. Well, you’re not a child and nothing but a sarcastic little pain in the arse like your father. You’re getting bumped down.” 

“You’re keeping my child hostage,” Jax said, unimpressed.

“It’s effective. Now, get to work!”

“Should have taken your dad’s punishment,” Wally repeated to Jonas on their way out. “Gideon’s always full on mom of the band.”

“Good luck,” Jax muttered.

Jonas turned back to Gideon and gulped as he saw her evil, evil smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonas ran down the stairs and came to a screeching halt. “I’m gonna be late! Can I please, please have a ride?”

“Of course! I’ll take you!” Gideon said excitedly.

“Not with my car you won’t,” Rip said, sipping his tea.

“Or mine,” Miranda said as well.

Gideon pouted at them. “That’s not fair! Why not? I mean, I know it’s been a while since I’ve actually had to drive-what with the limo driver and what not. But I can drive.”

“Barely, speed demon,” Rip said.

“I have my license! And it’s valid while I visit America!”

Rip snorted. “You cheated.”

“How did I cheat? I got it fair and square just like the two of you.”

“You wore a mini skirt,” Miranda said. “It was leather. I remember.” She gave Gideon such a salacious grin that it made the popstar blush. And Jonas throw up a bit in his mouth.

“Ah yes, the leather. Don’t tell Jax I wore it before he dared me. Don’t want him getting anymore ideas.”

“I have a few,” Miranda said, eyeing both her and Rip. He looked at the pair with amusement.

“Not to interrupt…whatever the hell this is,” Jonas said, awkwardly gesturing at them. “But I still need a ride. And no offense, Gigi, but you’re not exactly discreet.”

“Is this because of the bubblegum pink wig I wore? I liked the colour!”

Jonas turned to his father for help. Rip shrugged. “I’m sure there’s a bus somewhere to take you.”

“I’m late!”

“Walk,” Miranda said with no sympathy. “I already tried waking you up. You didn’t listen. You suffer the consequences.”

Jonas grumbled under his breath and headed to the door. “And don’t forget a jacket. And maybe a hat or you’ll catch a cold!” Gideon shouted.

“You’re not my mother!”

“She puts money into your college funds, she is if she wants to be,” Rip yelled back.

“And which one of you is going to pay for my therapy again?”

“Your other mother,” Rip said dryly. “Now get to school!”

Jonas grumbled some more. For people that said they wanted him to have a good education they spent far more time flirting than actually helping him out!


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh please, that’s complete bollocks and you know it!” John bellowed, getting up from his seat and yelling at the interviewer. “No matter what she does, Gideon Rider is always going to be the target of something. Why? Because she’s a woman. Just come out and say it. Nothing she does will ever be good enough for you. If she dresses a little revealing then she’s too sexy and provocative for her age, a bad role model for kids. And if she covers up then she’s prudish and boring and old. Oh, and her age! All of you constantly getting on her for losing weight or not eating properly, she showed off she had body fat once and you lot called her fat. If she has a boyfriend then she’s a slut, if she doesn’t then she’s an old maid. You constantly ask her who she’s dating, when she’s having children, knowing perfectly well that if she ever did you would just start asking if she’s giving up her career instead. There’s a clear double standard here. Honestly, at this point I’m a little jealous she’s getting all this attention.”

John took a deep breath. “No matter what she does, it will never be good enough. You’re all trying to force her out of the music industry for being old and calling her jealous of Amaya, despite all the experience and the number of Grammies she’s one. She has to be sweet and sexy and innocent and have her life together all at once. You’re asking her to be real but when she is you get mad. If you want all that, go back to playing with your Barbies, you wankers.”

_“…and that was John Constantine’s now iconic feminist speech where he pointed out the sexism and agism of the music industry. It’s already gone viral and people are tweeting, liking, and sharing the video worldwide. The real question is, what does Gideon Rider, the person he was defending, think of all this?”_

**Ridertine4ever:**  omg, how can he say he’s not in love with her when he does all this. *heart eyes* Mark my words, Gideon and John are totally together!

 **GigiRider:**  ugh, all the irl shippers disgust me. Can we not take a moment to just accept these are friends? These are actual people, you can’t just ship them. Besides, of course he’s defending Gideon. She’s an actual goddess.

 **Pragmatic26:**  Half these comments are about girls wanting to do John and the other half is about girls wanting Gideon to do John. Edit: I forgot about the feminists with their panties in a twist. Idiots.

 **Feminist:** Once again we have a white man speaking on behalf of women. And not just any woman, a white woman. Where’s his feminist speech defending Amaya? Hardly calls out the racism in the industry. Amaya Jiwe had to work twice as hard as Gideon to break through

 **GigiRider:**  Umm, excuse you? Amaya Jiwe has been riding on Gideon’s coattails since the beginning.

 **GirlsMagic:** Guys, don’t start. Can we please not pit these two wonderful women together? They’ve both said it themselves, they love each other. And they’ve collaborated on each other’s albums. Stop trying to spread hate.

 **ConstaninME:**  I love you John! Omg he’s so hot

“Oh, and this one talks about how she wants your co-”

“Gideon, sweetheart. Please get off the computer and leave the internet alone,” John mumbled from his pillow.

“But it was just getting good!” She pouted at him, making him snort with laughter.

“You just like riling them up.”

“So do you.” Gideon closed the laptop and made her way to the bed, lying down beside him and wrapping an arm around his middle. She kissed his cheek. “Thank you for defending me.”

“Wankers, the lot of them.” He smoothed out her hair. “What’d your boyfriend think?”

Gideon rolled her eyes. “Rip’s not my boyfriend. I don’t have one and you know it.”

“I’m willing to help out on that end.” He winked salaciously at her, making Gideon laugh and hug him tightly.

“Keep it in your pants.”

“I always do.”

“Says the man that wanders around my flat naked!”

“One time. And like you didn’t enjoy the show, love.”

Gideon rolled her eyes and yawned. At least he’d finally stopped smoking. “Blanket.”

John shook his head and pulled it up over them. “Now I see, you just wanted to use me for cuddling.”

“Obviously.”

“Happy to oblige.”

“I know. Thank you.”

He hummed in response and closed his eyes, feeling another kiss on his cheek, and smiled. Those wankers didn’t know Gideon Rider at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonas shushed his friends and grabbed Sara back down before the guard could catch them. The four of them, Jonas, William, Zoe, and Sara, crouched huddled in the corner, hiding behind the room service cart. After a few moments they heard a click, a staticky voice over the radio, and then footsteps as the security guard left. Jonas let out a sigh of relief.

“See, this much security. This has to be the hotel she’s staying at,” Zoe said knowingly. “There’s never this many people patrolling unless you have someone as important as Gideon Rider staying.”

“Or the president,” Jonas quipped. He hastened an apology when he saw Sara’s upset face. “How do we find her though? Her concert is tomorrow and we said we would get backstage passes. This was such a stupid idea.”

“Now he says so,” William muttered as he pulled his friends to their feet. “Whatever the plan is, can we just do it before security comes back? Last thing I need is to get in trouble with my dad again for missing school.”

Jonas shuddered at the thought and nodded eagerly. Sara pulled out her phone and scrolled through it. “Hold on, sources say they think they have her room number. 1307. That’s this floor!”

“We’re putting all our faith in a blog run by a teenager?” Jonas said.

“The internet has the best detectives.”

“Doesn’t matter, let’s go!” Zoe grabbed their hands and motioned for William to take the cart. Quickly they moved down the hall until they found room 1307. She took a deep breath and squeezed Sara’s hand so they wouldn’t squeal, but this was the moment. She knocked on the door and nudged William.

“What? Oh! Room service!” he called in a deep low voice. Jonas rolled his eyes at his best friend. After some murmuring on the other side of the door, it finally cracked open.

“Dad?!” Jonas’ eyes bugged out as the door revealed his father, Rip Hunter, standing on the other side of the door.

“Jonas?” Rip seemed equally flustered, dressed down in a simple T-shirt and sweatpants.

“What are you doing here?” Jonas demanded stepping into the room and looking around the place. His father was a respectable man, he had a job, followed rules, was strict and stern. What was he doing in a posh hotel room in the middle of the day? Jonas felt his stomach flip and felt like throwing up when he saw the bra flung across the seat in the back. “Are you with a girl? Is it mom? Does she even know? Oh my god I think my brain is melting!”

Rip rubbed the back of his neck, getting even more flustered and nervously babbled, before narrowing his eyes. “Me? You are supposed to be in school young man! What are you-all of you, and don’t think I won’t call your parents-doing here?” He crossed his arms and waited.

Now it was Jonas’ turn to stumble over his words. Sara stepped forward. “Mr. Hunter, the thing is, we were just-“

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. “Rip, have you seen my-oh! Company!”

Twice in a matter of minutes Jonas’ jaw dropped. This time because Gideon Rider stood before them, covering herself up in a silk robe and blushing madly. Beside him he could feel the girls vibrating with excitement.

“I can explain,” Rip finally said.

“Really? You can explain why you’re in a hotel suite with Gideon Rider?” Jonas was rather impressed that he could even voice this much.

“Well, you see, Gideon is, she’s actually-”

“Your mother!” Before Jonas could say anything the popstar had him engulfed in a hug.

Rip smacked his face. “Godmother, Gideon. You are his godmother.”

“Is there really a difference?” Gideon asked as she smothered Jonas’ face with kisses and wipes them off with her thumb. Of all the ways he could possibly meet a famous person, Jonas did not think it would go like this.

“Yes, there is.”

“I’m confused,” Jonas said, his voice muffled against Gideon’s shirt.

“Gideon, stop suffocating my son!” Finally, with a final kiss, Gideon let him go. Or rather, Rip had to drag her off Jonas and hold onto her arms.

“Gideon Rider is my godmother? But that’s Gigi!”

“I am your Gigi! Not my fault you couldn’t say Gideon. You didn’t tell him?” Gideon demanded as she turned to face Rip. He gave her a kiss on the cheek to appease her, ignoring the squealing from the girls and the looks on the boys.

“I’m so confused,” Jonas moaned.

“Well, if you had just waited a few more hours, you would have seen her at dinner tonight,” Rip lectured. “Can I trust you all to keep quiet for a few more hours until I can explain everything?”

“I can for twenty,” Jonas said cheekily.

Rip snorted. “You skipped school, Mister. You do not get any-no, Gideon, put your purse away. He is not getting a dime out of either of us.”

“How else am I supposed to buy his love and affection?” Gideon asked with big sad eyes. She took a moment to kiss Jonas’ cheek again and pinch it lightly.

“You could always give us backstage passes to your concert tomorrow,” Jonas said hopefully.

“Of course. Just talk to Nyssa and-“

“And it’s a school night still. No,” Rip said. Jonas sighed. His dad always was no fun. Even Gideon groaned at him. Rip rolled his eyes. “She will however be at your birthday party so you’re welcome to spread that around the school if you want a story so badly.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. She’s missed plenty as it is. Now, tell Gideon you love her so she’ll let you go. I am calling Dig to pick you all up. March!”

“I love you, Gigi.” Jonas got even more kisses for that until Rip was finally able to peel Gideon off him and maneuver the four kids out. With a loud sigh Rip dropped back on the bed.

“Did they really have to go?” Gideon whined as she lied down next to him.

“Yes. I hadn’t told Jonas you were his godmother. Let alone that we’re dating now.” Rip dragged a hand over his face. “This could not have been more mortifying.”

“Oh, I’m sure it could have been worse,” Gideon said airily. Eyes wide in horror, Rip turned to face her. She grinned impishly at him. “I could have been wearing the leather outfit instead of the lace.”


End file.
